FSC 70
|debut = none |return = none |withdraw = 1 1 disqualified |pre = FSC #69 |nex = FSC #71|image = }}December 2014 saw the 70th edition of Forum Song Contest (FSC). It was held in Rotterdam, Netherlands, after Dotan has won the preceding edition with his song "Home". 34 countries participated in this edition, three less than in the month before, because Brazil, Portugal and Switzerland did not send an entry, withdrawing temporarily. After the start of the edition it was discovered that the Mexican entry ("Letting Go" by Renée Santana featuring Mike Diamondz) has taken part in the Romanian Eurovision Song Contest national final in 2014, breaking FSC rules. The back-up entry, "Robot" by Memo Salazar, however was found to be too old and was disqualified as well. Thus, Mexico did not participate at all, but it submitted a voting and returned to FSC 71. Indonesia celebrated its first FSC victory thanks to its entry "Apakah Ini Cinta?" sung by Judika which narrowly defeated the Israeli and Turkish entries. These countries completed the first top three since May not including any English-language song. The Host City Rotterdam is a city in the Netherlands, located in South Holland, within the Rhine–Meuse–Scheldt river delta at the North Sea. Its history goes back to 1270 when a dam was constructed in the Rotte river by people settled around it for safety. In 1340 Rotterdam was granted city rights by the Count of Holland and slowly grew into a major logistic and economic centre. Nowadays it is home to Europe's largest port and has a population of 633,471 (2014, city proper), ranking second in the Netherlands, just behind Amsterdam. The Greater Rijnmond area is home to approximately 1.4 million people and the Rotterdam-The Hague Metropolitan Area makes for the 168th most populous urban area in the world. Rotterdam is part of the yet larger Randstad conurbation with a total population of 7,100,000. The city of Rotterdam is known for the Erasmus University, riverside setting, lively cultural life and its maritime heritage. The near-complete destruction of Rotterdam's city centre during World War II (known as the Rotterdam Blitz) has resulted in a varied architectural landscape including sky-scrapers, which are an uncommon sight in other Dutch cities. Rotterdam is home to some world-famous architecture from renowned architects like Rem Koolhaas, Piet Blom, Ben van Berkel and others. Recently Rotterdam was listed eighth in The Rough Guide Top 10 Cities to Visit. The Venue Ahoy Rotterdam is a convention centre and arena located in Rotterdam, Netherlands. Since opening in 1950, the centre has hosted many exhibitions, concerts and sporting events. The centre consists of three main parts: the "Beurs- & Evenementenhallen", "Congres- & Vergadercentrum" and "Ahoy Arena". The main concert venue, the Ahoy Arena opened on 15 January 1971. The Hosts The hosts for this edition are Duncan de Moor and Ferry de Ruiter, both are singers who gained fame in the 5th season of The Voice of Holland. The Show The Results The Winner Judika - Apakah Ini Cinta: